Cameras for capturing photographs are disposed in most electronic devices, such as recently released smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs). In particular, as functions of the cameras become increasingly important, electronic devices having cameras mounted on front and rear surfaces of the electronic devices are provided.
Typically, a camera disposed on the front surface and a camera disposed on the rear surface of the electronic device, have different uses. For example, the camera disposed on the front surface of the electronic device is used for capturing an image of a user himself or herself, and the camera disposed on the rear surface of the electronic device is used for capturing surrounding objects, landscapes, and/or figures except for the user. Currently, a technology is provided which simultaneously drives the front and rear cameras and simultaneously and uses images obtained from the front and rear cameras. For example, a user of the electronic device may drive both of the front and rear cameras prepared on the electronic device and the electronic device may display two images disposed by using the driven front and rear cameras on one screen. In addition, the electronic device may synthesize the two images obtained by using the front and rear cameras under a user's control and display the synthesized image.
Accordingly, provide a method and apparatus for synthesizing first and second images obtained through first and second cameras disposed at different positions of an electronic device is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.